Dream Riders x Dream Sentai: Forever Legacy
Dream Riders x Dream Sentai: Forever Legacy is the 6th Movie War crossover film of Dream Sentai and Dream Riders. It serves as a tribute to Shotaro Ishinomori. In the film, Advent Rangers comes face-to-face with the Red Impostor and his team, who intend to wipe Super Sentai and Kamen Rider from history and conspire against Shotaro Ishinomori. The catchphrases for the movie are "The Ultimate Gathering of all Dream Sentai and Riders" and "Save the Eras, Saving the Future." Synopsis Red Impostor and his team, falsely claiming themselves the Founders of Tokusatsu, appear after Levi's World was restored. A grand conspiracy theory behind the birth of Tokusatsu comes abound... Continuity and Placement *Advent Adventures: The movie is confirmed to be canon by producer User:Tardis17 taking place somewhere in Season Fourteen. *Dream Sentai: Takes place after 4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!! *Dream Riders: Takes place during the series hiatus. Plot Levi Seventeen has a dream of seeing a cloaked man. He wakes up in a panic, after his alarm clock goes off. Soon afterwards, The Freedom Fighters receive a call from Dream Sentai Guardian and Future Maria Robotnik. Stating that they are picking up some strange energy signatures, they ask them to find out what these signatures are and see if it's a threat or not. Levi and his friends go to the location, in Futo Hights Zone. There, they meet Terrie Maxson, the zone's guide. But instead, Terrie is the Protector of this zone. Suddenly, the enemy appears in the form of White-Data and Lavender-Data. As Levi and his friends fight them, Mainline Levi arrives from the main series to assist. After successfully repelling the enemies, Levi tells them the history of Tokusatsu. Later, a war breaks out. As Terrie isn't ready to lead his army, Ryder took his place instead. White-Data and Lavender-Data also appear in the midst of the enemy's army, they brought out giant robots. Sonic, Pawz and Levi fight them and win. After that, they come back to Freedom Fighter HQ, Dream Sentai Guardian and Future Maria Robotnik hand Levi new Millennium Crystals. Suddenly Purple-Data from hiding in HQ stole all the Millennium Crystals. When the rest confront him, he summons a platform full of people with the same outfit as him, and introduce themselves as the Data-Team. They falsely claiming themselves the Founders of Tokusatsu, with the leader, Red-Data. Red-Data claims to be the true Creator of Tokusatsu. He then defeats Levi, capturing him. In Prison, Levi is waiting for help as well asking why he is in here and gets a response from a man saying that Logan has info on the Millennium Crystals but they only caught him and that they're using him as bait. Meanwhile Ryder leads the Freedom Fighters to battle Fighting the Data-Team, An enraged Pawz attacks White-Data and they fight fiercely, but it's a distraction while some unknown Rangers appear to release Levi. Levi faces Red-Data again, but he's easily defeated once more as Red-Data claims that Freedom Fighters's Powers can't affect him. In the middle of the city, Red-Data declares his true goal: through the Millennium Crystals he'd unify the Advent Universe which was broken in unconnected and unfitting settings, rebuilding everything in a unified world view under his control. With the Dai Mazines activating, a singularity is created and everything from the Heisei and Showa era in the current world starts being absorbed into it as the first step before the birth of his new world, and even Levi is pulled towards it. However, after losing consciousness, Levi wakes up in a strange dimension instead. He saw past memories of him as a kid playing with his brothers and parents. His younger self declares that he'll become an adventurer in the future. It turns out to be an illusion as Levi suddenly appeared in a deserted wasteland. In there, he is greeted by Lord Destruction himself. The demon lord explains that Red-Data's claims are false, and Shotaro Ishinomori was born to be a Creator of Tokusatsu. In spite of that, his dream leads Levi to become an adventurer. Levi chooses to embrace Ishinomori's Legacy, no matter what. Levi suddenly wakes up back in the present, declaring that he wants to be hero to help the world, when Tardis17 and Logan Incorporated are materialized. They transforms into Awaken and Invoked Form as a gigantic projection of Lord Destruction appeared behind them. Finally, Tardis17 and Logan Incorporated landed in front of Red-Data and his Team. Tardis17 and Logan Incorporated's arrival is followed by Terrie Maxson, all main Dream Sentai and Dream Riders appear to join the battle against the Data-Team, Kasshines and Dodo Magia Chicks. Some Kasshines were about to attack some people only for them to be stab by Lupaw Red and Pawtren 1gou while some got shot by Lupaw Blue and Pawtren 2gou, Pawtren 3gou and Lupaw Yellow using Magic Arrow and Splash Buster to finish the group, A group of Dodo Magia Chicks start to attack some people they then get beaten up by the Reboot Rangers after being summoned from a poster, then a Kasshine attacks a man holding a game console trying to protect himself after doing that the Avatar Rangers then come out of the handheld and start attacking, the Jupenmen team start to battle both Kasshines and Dodo Magia Chicks before striking a pose to cause a building's windows to explode with their logo imprinted on the building, people start running past a Galactic X Comic as a Kasshine stopped by some speech bubbles reviling that the Galactic X Team have arrived and blew-up a group Kasshine with Rider Kick-like attack. They all help fight the rest of army of Kasshines and Dodo Magia Chicks that appeared across the city. Pawz announces Ishinomori's Legacy before he tears his Event Calendar apart, stating that history is not set in stone, and that he belonged to Shotaro Ishinomori. With the destruction of his beloved book, the pages fly into space and alters the portal functions. The Dai-Mazines that appeared in space lost their power source and fell like meteors and all Dream Sentai and Dream Riders proceed to go to their final forms. Just as Pawz revels in the Dream Sentai and Dream Riders victory, Red-Data throws his Sword and fatally wounded Pawz. Ryder then appeared to support Pawz and declared for everyone to stand for Ishinomori's Legacy. Witnessing Tardis17 and Logan Lemon gallantly battling with Red-Data and succeeded in destroying the remaining Dai Mazines, Pawz passed away. The Dream Sentai and Dream Riders also successfully defeat D-Team. Cornered, Red-Data then uses the stolen Kamen Rider Black RX BioRider and J's Ridewatch to transform into a liquefied giant and attacking all Dream Sentai and Dream Riders present. However, Levi remains defiant. He, with all Dream Sentai and Dream Riders then use their combined Power and penetrated Red-Data's last shield (a gigantic, liquefied board), dealing the finishing blow. In disbelief, Red-Data shows the damaged board, now imprinted with Shotaro Ishinomori in Kanji before exploding, killing the Leader of Data-Team for good. With the defeat of Red-Data, The Dream Rangers and Dream Riders take photo to commemorate this moment before say their good-byes and leave this world back to their own, Mainline Levi states that he has a family he has to take care of, Mainline Logan says that he needs to find out where the stolen Ridewatches ended up, Aka 1gou says if they ever need them give them a call, YūkanRed states that he is very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed. The Advent Rangers are all happy because it means they accomplished their mission. Ao 2gou reappears before Freedom Fighters asking if they're fine with the world as it is, disjointed, lacking unity and without Black Pawz, and they reply that they're fine with it because life is like that but they're about losing Black Pawz. When returning home, Black Pawz is mysteriously revived, waiting for them. Post-Credits Scene Back in the scene of the battle, Blue-Data has recovered. He claims to be the one who will rule over all of Tokusatsu. However, the Man from Levi's dream, Shotaro Ishinomori appears and announces that he won't let that happen. Shotaro Ishinomori fends off the Kasshines and defeats Blue-Data using CycloneIshinomoriXtreme, putting an end to his ambitions. Characters 21 Sentai Adventures Advent Adventures Advent Rescuers Advent Shadow Rescuers Advent Rescue Paw Advent Shadow Paw Other Heroes *Dimension Jackers *Altered Timelines *Haunted Future, Secret Past *Cyber Rescue Paw *Ancient Rescuers *Ancient Rescue Paw *Zeta Quest *Delta Mission Dream Riders Dream Sentai *Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger *Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals *Ryōri Sentai Shefuman *Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger *Ace Units *Star Elites *Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger *Hana Sentai Niwashi *Heroic Sentai Rescuers *Hero Sentai Rescue Paw *Shadow Rescuers *Shadow Paw *Neon Squad *Neon Squad *CPU Sentai Digitalers *Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman *Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger *Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger *Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger *Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman *Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman *Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman *Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V *Hariken Sentai Kazeranger *Heiwa no senshi Novuranger *Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger *Ryuu Sentai Naitoranger *Chemistry Sentai Alchemyranger *Machine Sentai Cyberanger *Mystic Sentai Magicanger Overlords *Sentries *Paw Patrol Sentries Special Rangers *Lupawranger VS Pawtranger *Dream Sentai The First *Dream Sentai The Next *Avatar Rangers *Yukan-ban Sentai Jupenman *Galactic X Team The Legend Himself Allies *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Orbot/SA-55 *Cubot/IDI-07 *Black Pawz *Chuggaaconroy *ProtonJon *NCS Villains *The Red Impostor and his team *Kasshine *Dai Mazines *Dodo Magia Chick *Giger Cast *TBA Forms and Collectibles Used Ranger Keys Used Power Shurikens Used Gaia Memories Used Ranger Cards Used Other From Changes Used Theme Song *The Rainbow Festival, by TBA Errors Deleted Scenes *During filming, Kamen Rider W was introduced by Pawz in front of the civilians, likely as an intentional misdirect by the producers and crew as a means to hide the reveal of Kamen Rider Ishinomori from the extras on set, while still getting the scene to work as intended due to the similarities in both characters' names (Shotaro Hidari and Shotaro Ishinomori). Ishinomori's scenes were later filmed separately, replacing Kamen Rider W entirely. *Red-D VS. Tardis17 Awaken Form in sword fight. *Yellow-D VS. Lemon Incorporated Invoked Form in gun fight. Notes *This is the first summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in 2020. *The Decadriver's transformation sounds can be heard during Swartz's conversation with Levi. *This film marks the first on-screen appearance of: **This is the first time the Delta Rangers and Zeta Rangers appear out side of the comics. **The Galactic X Team get the unfortunate Manga Kuuga treatment. *This film marks the return of Maki Modosu after he was erased from time. *The Cyber Rescuers, Cyber Rescue Paw, Ancient Rescuers and Ancient Rescue Paw appear in this movie being summoned by Chaos Badges External Links *There no External Links References *There no References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers